Currently, with the popularization of intelligent terminals such as a digital camera, a mobile phone, and a camera, there are more images, especially photos. Many people have pimples or speckles on their skins. In this way, pimples or speckles exist in photographed photos. Therefore, there is an important requirement for removing pimples or speckles in photos.